


[podfic] The Borderland State

by Annapods



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Dark, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Ensemble Cast, Gaslighting, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Murder Family, Obsessive Behavior, POV Multiple, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Psychological Horror, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Three years after Hannibal's arrest, Will Graham stands on the front porch of his Georgian seaside home and watches twin headlights navigate the winding stretch of his lane. There is only one reason Jack Crawford would travel all this way, in the rain: Hannibal Lecter has escaped from prison, and no one knows where he is.Written for the Hannibal Kink Meme prompt: Will figured out Hannibal was the Chesapeake ripper, resulting Hannibal's imprisonment and a complete breakdown for Will. A few years later, Hannibal escapes from prison. Despite the risk, the first thing he does is go after his Mongoose. Give me obsessive, possessive, creepy as hell Hannibal who still wants Will for his own.01:31:22 :: incomplete podfic :: written byNekosmuse.





	[podfic] The Borderland State

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Borderland State](https://archiveofourown.org/works/837918) by [nekosmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse). 



**Streaming and download:** [dropbox (mp3)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/41m1kl07qk598bh/%5BHannibal%5D%20The%20Borderland%20State%20%281-4.5%29.mp3?dl=0)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this is only about a third of the original fic. It’s an amazing fic and would have been perfect as a gift for this one friend (hi!), but I severely underestimated my horror/thriller squick /o\ I’m still posting it because, well, it’s recorded, and I’m kind of hoping someone else will finish it. If you’re interested, meet me at the [graveyard](https://podficgraveyard.dreamwidth.org/820.html).  
Thanks to Nekosmuse for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 


End file.
